bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Erik Stromlos
Erik Stromlos (エリック·デッド; German for "Forever Dead") is one of the leaders of the Engelhaft Gewitter, being a Quincy. His designation is "B", hinting at his transformative abilities. He is known for his strict attitude and unmerciful way of battle. It is Erik that founded the Engelhaft Gewitter and his choice to have the group aid Kenjiro Hiroshi in his efforts against Soul Society. Appearance Personality Synopsis Equipment Quincy Cross: Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Erik has an abundance of spiritual energy in his body's resevoir. When he wishes it so, it exudes itself in the form of a purplish glow around his body. He often masks it from those that he confronts in battle in order to give them a false confidence about his strength level. Although Erik lusts for battle, his spiritual energy doesn't spike when his killing intent does as well, as he has gained a fine control over his energy . Transformation Erik's Designation in the Engelhaft Gewitter is B''' which represents "The '''B'east''". With this, Erik is able to take in ambient reishi particles from the air and absorb it into his skin directly. By doing so, he is able to transform into a large were-tiger with snow white fur and black markings all along his body, breaking apart the upper body portion of his uniform, as his muscles increase by an incredible amount, leaving only the lower body portion of his attire remaining. In this form, Erik has two black striped horns that extend from behind his ears and act as receptors for reishi particles, absorbing them at a constant rate. His hand's transform as well, now taking the form of massive silver-coated claws that are able to crush bones with ease. Erik also has two spikes jutting from each of his elbows that function as pistons in order to enhance his attacks. Once transformed, Erik becomes increasingly filled with rage as well as more ferocious and strikes out at anyone who he sets his eyes upon be it friend or foe. The only known way to stop him once he begins to rampage is to completely immobilize him so that his rage burns out and the transformation automatically disengages itself. * '''Enhanced Strength: Erik uses the overflowing reishi from the environment and that is provided by techniques of those fighting in the surrounding area to enhance his physical strength to superhuman levels, forming fists of raw energy around his own fists as he attacks; this allows him to shatter boulders and easily match the strength of superhumanly strong adversaries. * Enhanced Speed: Despite his size, Erik becomes more mobile in this form using his piston-powered punches as thrusters in order to propel his large body forward. In doing so, he seemingly travels in short bursts as though he were teleporting about an area. Utilizing his incredible strength to power his speed, Erik's movement capabilities are one of his greatest selling points. * Not Yet Named: When this technique is in use, Erik surges spiritual energy through the hairs located on the back of his body creating several sharp spikes that cause him to begin resembling a porcupine, in this state his horn extend to great length; acting as even better receptors than before. By doing this, Erik creates both a dangerous offensive technique as well as a durable defensive technique. When an attack is launched at him that reishi-based, Erik can absorb it through the various protrusions from his back and add it to his own reserves if he chooses, or can simply disperse it through his claws. In order to attack with this technique, Erik first jumps into the air and curls up into a ball that gains speed as it remains in the air. As he gains momentum, Erik brings his body crashing down onto the opponent's location in to the teat them to shreds with the various spikes now lacing his body. If the opponent were to dodge the initial strike, Erik is able to act as a wheel by jutting out his arms from the ball to act as stablizers for him so that he may continue his assault. Spirit Weapon Alma (アルマ, German for "Soul") is the name of Erik's Spirit Weapon that he produces with his Quincy Cross. Instead of his Spirit Weapon taking the form of a bow, like that of a standard Quincy, he instead forms a large, silver-bladed broadsword with a diamon-shaped hole located near the top of the blade. There is a large cross-like guard that lies directly beneath the weapon portion of Alma, causing Erik to feel as though his weapon is the most Holy of all Spirit Weapons. On Alma's red hilt rests a trigger for which Erik can fire his arrows or activate the special ability of his blade. : Explosia: By pulling the trigger located on Alma's hilt, Erik is able to quickly take in the reishi from the surrounding area and create an explosion with him at its epicenter, destroying anything that is around him. Despite him being directly inside of the explosion when it occurs, Erik remains unscathed from activation of the ability. He can even pull the trigger multiple times in order to produce multiple blasts in quick succession in order to rid himself of more durable opponents. The longer the battle draws out, the stronger this ability becomes as there will be an abundance of reishi particles lingering in the air the more Erik's opponent uses their techniques.